1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power generating apparatus for manually performing an operation of generating electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been provided portable electric apparatuses such as a portable music player, a mobile phone, a flashlight, and a portable game machine, which include as a power source an electric power generating apparatus that performs electric power generation by a manual operation.
As the electric power generating apparatus described above, there has been proposed an electric power generating apparatus in which a solenoid coil is wound around an outer circumference of a nonmagnetic tube-like case and a permanent magnet is reciprocated in the tube-like case, thereby generating electric power based on the Faraday's law (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. HEI 10-174411, 2002-374661, 2002-281727, 2005-33917, and 2006-296144).
Further, there has been also proposed an electric power generating apparatus in which a guide member that guides a permanent magnet in a longitudinal direction of a tube-like case is provided (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-94832).